1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens, a lens array having the lens, and a light source module having the lens.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) emits light, thus forming a light field. Usually, a central portion of the light field has higher brightness than a peripheral portion of the light field surrounding the central portion. When the LED is directly coupled to a light guide plate to form a light source module, light emitted from the LED enters the light guide plate and exits from a light emitting surface of the light guide plate. Since the brightness of the light field formed by the LED is not uniform, brightness of the light emitting surface of the light guide plate may also be not uniform.
Therefore, a new light source module is desired to overcome the above-mentioned problem.